


Close Enemies

by Hetpiglet



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies and Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mr and Mrs Smith ish AU, Nygmobblepot, Romance, This is my first fic I hope you enjoy it, You'll see what I mean, hopefully, more characters will be added, now i'm tag rambling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetpiglet/pseuds/Hetpiglet
Summary: The Penguin and the Riddler have been at war for some time, but what will happen when the battle comes a little too close to home?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fic so I really hope you all enjoy it.  
> This chapter is short but its just a little introduction to the story.

‘What goes up when the rain comes down?’

Oswald had been standing in the street when he had seen it, the bright green riddle that had been spray painted to the side of a building. ‘The Riddler’ they called him. He and Oswald had been battling for months, neither managing to kill the other, what had started out as a nuisance had expanded into a full blown war. He was going to miss dinner with his boyfriend for this, weeks he had been waiting for something, weeks, and now when he finally had the opportunity he couldn’t miss, he was meant to be sat with his boyfriend chatting about his day. He would have to explain later why he was late, he would tell him that he was caught up at work, urgent business at the club, rowdy customers he would say, but no, ‘the Penguin’ a well known criminal would be partaking in what the whole of Gotham now knew to be a grudge match.

The Riddler and the Penguin had been sending each other on a wild goose chase for days, a culmination of months of opposition, leaving each other clues to follow and other completely useless information. This riddle had also proven to be ridiculous, an umbrella?, how would that help him in any way, except with the torrential rain which was now soaking him through as he walked to his boyfriends apartment.

He had been with his boyfriend for a while now, even though the first time they met wasn’t exactly ideal, with Oswald completely dismissing him, as he has done with many people, it was nothing personal. Eventually though he had developed feelings for the man, he had no idea why or how of course, being an underground criminal didn’t really have the connotations of romance, but nevertheless, it had happened. 

He decided that he wanted to buy him something to apologise for being late, he really needed to think about what to buy though, seeing as it honestly happened too often, with Oswald usually returning looking a little worse for wear. His boyfriend was always understanding though, knowing what the customers could be like, having encountered one or two of them himself. He did feel awful for lying, but who would want to be with a criminal? Knowing all of the terrible things he had done over the years for his own gain.

As he walked up to the apartment he planned what he was going to say, he hated to disappoint his boyfriend, but he couldn’t resist solving the riddle, it had become fun for him, if not a little dangerous to go up against the Riddler, but then again, when had Oswald not appreciated an adrenaline rush? The game between them had become an addiction to Oswald, the fact that they had never actually met also added something exciting, he had been close a few times, but never actually managing to be near enough to meet him. He often wondered what he would be like, smart? Of course he would, handsome? Possibly, but he shouldn’t be thinking about that, especially when cuddled up to his significant other, he couldn’t help it though, he was just so intriguing. Ever since he had first encountered the Riddler he had been captivated, his most successful opponent.

Opening the door he could hear the shower running, and as he walked in he could smell the aroma of food, Chinese he thought. He called out for his boyfriend but received no answer, hopefully because he couldn’t hear him and not because he was being ignored.

Sitting down on the sofa he lay back, closing his eyes and thinking about what he would do next, he needed to think of something special, something to really get to the Riddler, he needed to make it personal. But how? He knew nothing about him, nothing at all that he could use for his plan. It bothered Oswald, having no information on the man, man? He didn’t even know if it definitely was.

Without realising it he had fallen asleep, being woken up by a soft voice,

“Oswald, Ozzie wake up”

He was so comfortable, only managing a groaning noise as a reply, he had to sit up though, mainly due the fact that his boyfriend had decided that shaking him awake was a good idea, his mother used to do that when he fell asleep at home.

“Evening sleepyhead”

As he sat up he could see that dinner was on the table, steam floating towards the ceiling, he mustn’t have been asleep long at all, seeing as the food was still warm. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he moved towards the chair that he had claimed as his, having not realised how hungry he actually was. He hadn’t managed to eat all day, too busy taking care of business.

“So, how was work?”

“Hm?” he said, moving a large spoonful of rice onto his plate

“At the club, you were there today weren’t you?, I assumed that’s why you were late”, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. When he said this however, Oswald was struck with realisation.

An umbrella. 

The club, how could he forget, it had a massive bloody neon umbrella on the side, how could he have not realised this, damn he was stupid. He found it quite ironic how the Riddler would choose his place of work for the next clue, maybe he was getting closer to figuring out the Penguin’s identity?

“Honey I have to go”, quickly putting down his cutlery.

“Go? What do you mean you have to go? You’ve only been back for ten minutes”. His voice reflecting his shock and the upset that this was causing him.

“I know, but its something important for work, really important”. Oswald was in such a rush, with no time to waste, he needed to get to the club.

“I work for you can’t it wait?”

“No it cant wait just leave it okay!” He snapped, becoming frustrated.

“oh, okay, I guess I’ll see you later then.”, his voice turning quiet after the outburst.

Quickly getting up from his chair, made more difficult because of his stupid leg, he made his way towards the door, eager to find out what the Riddler had left for him. Looking back though he could see the dejection on his lovers face, making him unable to leave without saying goodbye properly.

Walking behind the man at the table and wrapping his arms around him, he pressed his face into his lovers neck, needing to show him that he did matter, so much.

“I won’t be gone for long”

‘You are always away doing something, this was meant to be a night in with just us, nothing else “

“I know, I’ll make it up to you I promise”. He knew that he was away too often, always having something to take care of, it went along with the job he surmised, it’s not as though his lover could ever know that though.

“Promise?”

“I promise”, he replied.

“Okay Ozzie, I’ll see you later, run you a nice warm bath, I know how stressful work can get for you”, his face instantly brightening.

“Thank you so much” Oswald said, opening the door. He was honestly so glad to be with someone so kind and loving.

“I love you Oswald”

“I love you too Edward.”


End file.
